The Enemy of My Enemy
"The Enemy of My Enemy" is the sixteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, during which the player controls Captain John "Soap" MacTavish during the battle in the airplane boneyard. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (mentioned only in the cutscene) *Simon "Ghost" Riley (mentioned only in the cutscene) *John Price *Rook (K.I.A.) *Nikolai *Vladimir Makarov (cutscene and heard) *Shepherd (cutscene and mentioned) *Imran Zakhaev (mentioned only) Plot At the Afghanistan boneyard, Soap continues his attempts to contact Ghost and Roach to no avail. Price states that Shepherd is "cleaning" house, and tells him that he is on his way to him. Shadow Company and Makarov's men are fighting each other in a vicious battle throughout the whole boneyard, with Technicals, Little Birds and BTR-80s being deployed. Soap makes his way through the heat of the battle, avoiding the two warring factions while making his way to the extraction point. Price contacts Nikolai to extract him and Soap with his C-130, which Nikolai agrees to do. On the way, Price taps into Makarov's channels and tells him that Shepherd is now a "war hero" with a blank check and information with his movements. Price offers to take out Shepherd for Makarov, who grudgingly gives up Shepherd's base of operations, Site Hotel Bravo. Nikolai comments on the hectic battle below, and knowing that it is too dangerous to linger around, threatens to leave the two behind if Soap takes too long. Soap makes his way to Price, who has Rook, a Task Force 141 soldier who survived Shepherd's betrayal, commandeer a jeep to escape in. A hectic vehicle battle ensues, and in the process, Rook is killed by a stray gunshot by Shadow Company forces. His foot still on the pedal, Soap is forced to steer the jeep into the cargo hold of Nikolai's C-130 and they manage to escape the boneyard. Video Walkthrough Modern Warfare 2 - Campaign - The Enemy of My Enemy|The Enemy of My Enemy Weapon Loadout Intel Items *'Item No. 39:' (1/2 Intel) From the starting point, turn west and enter the cockpit of a junkyard plane (C-130). *'Item No. 40:' (2/2 Intel) Inside the only cockpit on top of hill (C-130), after the two black SUV's cross your path and approx. 88m before the jeep. Intel_1_The_Enemy_of_My_Enemy_MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_The_Enemy_of_My_Enemy_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Out of the Frying Pan...' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "The Enemy of My Enemy" on any difficulty. *'Queen takes Rook' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Loose Ends", and "The Enemy of My Enemy" on Veteran. Trivia *The Little Birds on this level appear to be much weaker than other helicopters; they can easily be shot down with almost anything. *The player can find Akimbo TMP's with Red Dot Sights on this level. *If the player kills all the enemies by the Inner Circle controlled BTRs while the BTR is firing at a Shadow Company helicopter, it is possible to run around the BTR without either the BTR or the helicopter even trying to kill the player. *It is possible, though extremely rare, to find a SPAS-12, Striker or Dragunov with Woodland Camouflage on this map. *In the Spanish version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the line "Soap! Rook is down!" ''is mistranslated as ''"¡Soap! ¡El novato ha caído!" (Soap! The rookie is down!). * When the player gets in the Jeep, their ammo is automatically refilled. Their field of view is also increased. Gallery Spawn_The_Enemy_of_My_Enemy_MW2.png|Soap inside a scrapped plane at the start of the mission. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels